thundercrossfandomcom-20200214-history
Dreamlands' archive
Dreamlands The Chronicles Of Algalord Read the story behind the albums. So far four parts has been written... http://www.rhapsodyoffire.com/pics/sagas-and-dreamlands.jpg Chapter I Legendary Tales Chaos, fire and blood... rivers of blood! A long time ago the lands surrounding Algalord lived through the worst moment in their history: the deeply despised "times of darkness"... times of bloody battles between the forces of the "Holy alliance" and the hellish army of the bastard known as the "Black King". In the name of Kron, the cruel and ancient god of war, he crossed the dark mountains with a precise goal: the conquest of Algalord, the holy citadel of enchanted lands, ancient keeper of the secret... the secret of the holy "emerald sword", the powerful weapon of positive force, the decider of destinies of wars and ensurer of peace... ::::::: In that dramatic moment a fundamental decision was taken: thanks to the "wisdom of the kings" the alliance was created. Four brave kings decided to unite their forces to create the mightest army in living memory. Algalord, Irengard, Elgard and Ancelot, all united under the command of Harold "The Brave". And this meant the victory, the triumph of light on the forces of abyss... Now, after times of peace and prosperity the nightmare is back and worst than ever before! Algalord is under threat again... in the northern regions the blood of the innocent is already flowing and the pains of torture and rape is splitting the skies... There's only one hope left to save the beloved lands: the "three keys of wisdom" on the road to the "ivory gates". The prophecy is clear: Only a "warrior of ice" with a pure heart will be able to open the gates, located somewhere in the Lands of Chaos and, if he is strong enough to defeat the ancestral guardian, will have the honour of handling the mighty sword and leading the valorous men in an epic crusade for salvation of enchanted lands... Many warriors tried to reach the legendary "ivory gates" but nobody knows what happened to them because they never returned. Now it is your turn, brave warrior, but remember: to reach the three keys, you have to face the mirror of your sins. So pray that the cold winter will freeze your dark side making your heart pure as ice, or the "emerald sword" will be unreachable once again... Go now, the way to the middle plains is long and time is short. Go and fight for the triumph of peace and love over all... the story still has to be written... ---- Ira Tenax Throughout all the enchanted lands there re-echoes the mighty "cry of war" against the evil forces of abyss, returning once again from the darklands to conquer Algalord and its surrounding lands. The threat of a terrible war is again present, this time worse than before, but the brave brothers of the holy lands are ready to give their life to stop the madness and the thirst for blood of the hellish hordes, led by the cruel king Akron. The army of abyss is attacking the holy lands from two strategic points. One part, under the command of the "black prince", successfully crossed the middle mountains and the people of Ancelot are already bewailing thousands of fallen innocents, while another part is marching through the lands of chaos, although fortunately still far enough from the dusty villages of the middle plains. In the meantime the Algalord's "council of the kings" decides the best strategies to face this dramatic situation... Harold III of Algalord, Argon IV of Elgard and Eric, king of Elnor, decide to reconstitute the "alliance of enchanted lands", as their fathers had done an age ago, to succeed in stopping the "black king's" offensive. The council takes another fundamental decision: the time has finally come to call upon the ancient secret of "emerald sword". The prophetic pages of the legendary "holy book" is quite clear: a brave warrior should search for the three "keys of wisdom" and open the magic "ivory gates" located somewhere in the lands of chaos. Only by doing so would be be able to enter the "holy kingdom" where the emerald sword is hidden. The fate of other valorous heroes who tried to reach the "ivory gates" in the past is unknown - they never returned. But now the situation is deperate and the council decides to make the attempt once again. But who would have a chance to complete this terrible search? The choice is simple because the old, wise Harold has no doubts: the mighty warrior of nordic blood is one of the most valorous fighters of the enchanted lands, the only one capable of being successful where others failed. His destiny is so decided. A messenger rides to distant Loregard: the "son of ice" is called immediately by the council and, proud to have been chosen by his wise kings, he soon leaves his green valleys. On the way the warrior will have also the second task of leading some troops of Irengard to Algalord to reinforce the alliance. And so the legend begins... ---- Warrior Of Ice The army of enchanted lands has to be prepared to face the enemy as soon as possible. All the towns of the holy kingdoms are sending their troops to Algalord to reinforce it. In the meantime, after a long ride in a land that now reeks of war, the chosen one finally reaches the mystic Irengard. There he receives from the old king Arius "The Tolerant" the command of some of the town's troops ready to serve the cause of enchanted lands. Finally the Algalord's hills offer an incredible spectacle... the "holy alliance", the mighty army of enchanted lands, is alive once again and is waiting proudly for the will of its kings. These decide the best strategy for the offensive. The warrior of ice receives the task of leading a part of the army to Ancelot, passing through the regions of the unicorns. There he will consign its troops to Arwald, hero of the middle lands, now engaged in the defence of the unfortunate citadel. In that moment he will have to leave the battlefield and ride to nearby Elgard where he'll meet the old wizard Aresius, one of the keepers of the ancient secret of the "ivory gates". Only then, with his help, can the search for the three "keys of wisdom" begin. Now is time to leave Algalord... heartrending cries of women and children beseech their men... but it really is time to ride... ---- Rage Of The Winter Crossing the hills of Algalord, the wind begins to blow whilst the falling snow caresses the now visible valleys of unicorns. The mighty warriors and its soldiers admire the wonderful landscapes knowing once again that for many of them this will be the last time... whilst the winds of night begin blowing stronger and the fury of winter screams its rage the valorous troops finally reach the southern side of the middle forests. The difficulty of the journey is recompensed by what the horizon offers the eyes... Now is the time to sleep and the villages of the holy valley offer the best solution for letting the horses rest. Ancient dances welcome the tired soldiers and makeshift jesters do their best to lower the general tension that inevitably fills the air. The warrior of ice is restless and he decides to fulfil a strong desire that he has felt for a long time. The place where the father of the father of his father fought for the freedom of the enchanted lands is not far away and the opportunity is unique: the chance to reach the mythical forest of unicorns, the forest that inspired numerous legends and where the wisdom of the kings prevailed in a long, bloody battle against the unrestrained violence of the black king's hordes. So our hero leaves the village and begins riding through the long valley, which ends where the middle forests begins. Darkness is all around and the atmosphere is spectral but suddenly the flowing waters of the holy river announce that the magic forest is close at hand. ...the warrior's heart begins pounding faster... ---- Forest Of Unicorns The forest is finally ahead of him and what the nordic fighter feels inside is indescribable. A mystical light allows to see a large part of the forest whilst the whispers of nightfall reach it, murmuring wise words. A strange but also a sense of extreme well-being is all around. The spell goes on and the warrior decides to remain in that magic place all the night. He sits at the foot of a tall tree and soon the reign of dream opens its gates to him. Echoes of ancient battles fought by the old ones cross his mind before the first light of dawn, when a sudden noise awakes the fighter... and in that moment it appears in all its splendour: the white unicorn galloping on the other side of the hill offers a unique spectacle, one witnessed by only very few lucky people. The warrior remains spellbound by the beauty of the forest bathed in the first light of the rising sun. And he immediately begins praying to those proud trees, silent witnesses of past glorious times, to receive from them the strength of the ancient memories: memories of epic battles and epic victories for the army of enchanted lands. The blood of countless soldiers flowed on this grass to defend the forests, rivers, lakes, valleys and mountains... and their sacrifice gave these regions peace for an entire age. But this time the evil forces of abyss are stronger than ever and this peaceful day could be one of the last... It is difficult to leave this wonderful place but the sun is now high in the sky and in the holy valley the soldiers are awaking: the march to Ancelot must go on... ---- Flames Of Revenge When the holy army finally reaches the white "Valley of Heroes", a tragic sight greets Ancelot's eyes. In the citadel the victims are countless... and this increases the thirst for revenge of the brave warrior and his soldiers. ---- Virgin Skies Consigning his troops to Arwald of Ancelot, the mighty warrior begins his long ride to the green valleys of Elgard, the wonderful town where his search for the three "keys of wisdom" will begin. The journey is difficult but when the first blades of grass come into view on the horizon the warrior is unable to constrain his emotion. Soon the sun warms his body and the blue sky gives him magical sensations. ---- Land Of Immortals The green Elgard makes its appareance in all its beauty. Here the little peaceful town gives the warrior a fantastic welcome. Receiving full honors, he meets the mighty wizard Aresius. The following day he will lead the chosen one to the dusty Argon's glade where the search for the keys will begin... This mystical journey will be full of obstacles and the braveheart will also have to challenge his deepest fears before facing unsolvable enigmas and ancestral creatures of darkness. And when his time comes... the land of immortals, the heaven of heroes, will be finally his. ---- Echoes Of Tragedy The search will soon begin whilst the tragic vision of Ancelot is still alive in the warrior's mind. But the echoes of this cruel tragedy are now carved on his steel and the holy blood of the fallen innocents calls for revenge. ---- Lord Of The Thunder Waiting for the night the mighty warrior rides around Elgard to calm his thoughts. Suddenly, on the return journey, echoes of a distant thunder reach his ear and the wind begins blowing wildly. Adrenalin fills his veins and, raising his sword to the sky, the hero recites his prayer. ---- Legendary Tales Night falls and in the forest near the castle's walls the people of Elgard are celebrating another day of peace.The jesters sing about the legendary old battles against the "black king". The knights sing and toast to the warrior, now ready to face the unknown. Soon he falls asleep and, in the last peaceful night, the nordic hero's dreams are dreams full of tragedy and sadness, where the blood of innocents never stops flowing and the will of revenge is more alive then ever. *next chapter ----